1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reading/writing head, a data reading/writing apparatus including the same, and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to a reading/writing head reading/writing data via an electric field effect, a data reading/writing apparatus including the same, and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A hard disk drive (HDD) is a data reading/writing apparatus reading/writing data by using a magnetic read/write head moving above a spinning recordable medium. More particularly, the magnetic read/write head forms a plurality of magnetic domains magnetized in a first direction and a second direction, opposite to the first direction, on the recordable medium by generating a magnetic field, and allocates data ‘0’ to magnetic domains magnetized in the first direction and data ‘1’ to magnetic domains magnetized in the second direction.
The writing density of an HDD using a magnetic data writing method has dramatically increased in the last few decades. Currently, an HDD of a horizontal magnetic data writing type may obtain a recording density of approximately 100 gigabits per square inch (Gb/in2), while an HDD of a vertical data magnetic recording type may obtain a writing density of approximately 500 Gb/in2. However, there is a limit in increasing the writing density of an HDD using a magnetic data reading/writing method, because it is difficult for a magnetic data reading/writing head to generate a strong local magnetic field.
Recently, a ferroelectric data reading/writing medium, to which data is written by using electric field, and an electric field sensor for reading/writing data from/to the ferroelectric recording medium have been developed. In a method of writing data by using an electric field, electric domains polarized in a first polarizing direction and a second polarizing direction, opposite to the first direction, are formed on a ferroelectric material, and data ‘0’ and data ‘1’ are respectively assigned to electric domains polarized in the first polarizing direction and electric domains polarized in the second polarizing direction. Since the resistance of an electric field sensor varies with the direction in which electric domains are polarized, the current flowing between a source electrode and a drain electrode of a reading/writing head vary, and data written to the electric domains can be read current variation. In this case, it is possible to obtain a recording density higher than 1 terabit per square inch (Tb/in2).